


LevixReader: I'm A Little Bit Awkward

by Humanitys_strongest



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanitys_strongest/pseuds/Humanitys_strongest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[You are a 24 year old college student who goes to Shingeki University. This is your second year attending the university...but unlike last year's dorm disaster...You've decided to rent an apartment. But little did you know about your roommate's explicit personality.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	LevixReader: I'm A Little Bit Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Levis appearance is based off a picture I saw of him.

You have arrived at your apartment for the first time. You have two suitcases and three small boxes with you. You lift your hands up to the door to knock, but hesitate. You've never actually met your roommate in person. You've talked to him on the phone several times before but that was it. He seemed always very timid. But you never questioned him, through your fear of making him   
even more angry. You finally knock the door. 

"Who the fuck is it now?" A deep voice practically growled.

"Levi, it's m-me, (first)" You stutter.

You hear him grunt. "Come in."

You open the door slowly, grabbing your two suitcases and having the worker get the boxes.

"Your room is the one to the right of the bathroom. And the bathroom is to your left." You hear that same voice call from another room. You turn to your left and walk to your room. You have the worker set your things down and he leaves. You set your suit cases next to your bed and you go to see the face of your roommate for the next year...at least.

"Where are you Levi?" You ask, hoping he heard.

"In the fucking kitchen. Why?" He answered.

You walked through the apartment trying to figure out where everything is. Then finally you see him. Jet-Black hair styled in a skrillex scene fringe. Light-blue Converse, to match his light-blue button-up shirt, which he had the sleeves rolled past his elbows. Black skinny jeans. And. Fucking. Hipster. Glasses.   
You had been staring for awhile until he spoke up.

"So...(First) have you found the shitter yet?"

You involuntarily dropped your jaw at his crude question.

"Eh. Heh. Uhm. Yeah." Your face flushed a deep red color.

""Good. Well get unpacked am we'll discuss boundaries and rules when your done." His voice was deep and husky. Which you found extremely attractive but ignored. You turned on your heel to your room to unpack. And to call your best friend. To fangirl over the the man who you will be living with for a whole year.

**Author's Note:**

> Who should readers best friend be? Mikasa? Sasha? Annie?


End file.
